


Heart and Hope

by LoopyLiesey



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Komahina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLiesey/pseuds/LoopyLiesey
Summary: Day 3 Komahina Week. Prompt: Wedding
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47
Collections: KomaHina Week 2020





	Heart and Hope

It wasn’t a big event. The people invited were their classmates, as well as Naegi, Kirigiri, even Togami. There wasn’t anyone else to invite, and it was all they needed.

Sonia had taken over most of the planning, basically insisting on it as soon as she found out about the engagement. She had taken help from many of the others. Teruteru of course as the caterer, Mahiru taking on the job of the photographer. Sonia had even managed to convince Ibuki to do some more wedding-appropriate music for at least the ceremony and some of the freception.

Kazuichi took the job of Hajime’s Best Man, while Fuyuhiko was Nagito’s, the two becoming friends the last few years.

Hiyoko, though a traditional dancer, knew many different dance forms, so taught the two do slow dance for their first dance. Hajime already was able to thanks for Izuru (who was already bored of the wedding planning by the dance classes came), so the lessons were mostly for Nagito. There was a few stepped on toes before Hiyoko deemed them ready.

There had been a lot of planning, but finally the day had arrived.

The day that Hajime Hinata and Nagito Komaeda would get married.

They woke up early to Sonia bursting her way into their shared cabin, demanding they get up now and separate to get ready before the ceremony. She was cheery, far more cheery than Hajime wanted to deal with that early in the morning, but Nagito got up good naturedly and let Sonia drag him away, Hajime and Nagito sharing a quick kiss as he left.

It took a few hours to everything to be prepared, and Hajime’s impatience seemed to make the time go past at snail’s pace, but with time, it was time for the ceremony.

The beach had been set up for the ceremony, Imposter standing at the end of the aisle, being the one who had gotten registered to officiate the wedding.

Hajime and Nagito met at the beginning of the aisle, smiling at each other. One look at Nagito, in his tux with his hair tied back, took Hajime’s breath away. He stood in awe for a moment, before they linked arms, and together walked up the aisle as the others stood. They reached the altar, and the ceremony began.

Imposter spoke for a few minutes, words about commitment and love that the two grooms barely paid attention too, watching each other giddily.

“Now, I believe each of them have something they’d like to stay. Nagito, if you’d like to begin?” Imposter said. Nagito nodded, and met Hajime’s eyes, an expression full of adoration.

“Hajime, you are the person I admire most in the world. Your strength and determination saved all of us. You were stubborn to the end, refusing to leave behind a single one of us. You took the time to try and get to know and understand people who, to others, were seen as irredeemable. You broke through my self-hatred to reach me. Falling in love with you was as easy as breathing. You are my heart and my hope.” While Nagito spoke, Hajime’s heart thumped wildly, and he couldn’t help be reflect Nagito’s own wide smile, blindingly beautiful. Around them, a few tears had been shed.

“Hajime?” Imposter prompted. Hajime nodded, glancing at Imposter, and then at their guests, before looking back at Nagito.

“Through the years, you have always brought out strong emotions in me. When we first met, you helped me through before… well. We all know what happened. I’ve been frustrated by you, in awe of you, and everything in between. You are beautiful, intelligent, and that barely scratches the surface. You mean the world to me. You complete me.” Hajime paused, his voice heavy with emotion, and took a deep breath. “You are my heart and my hope.” Hajime could see a few tears in Nagito’s eyes as he finished.

With these words exchanged, Imposter continued the ceremony, the vows and rings exchanged, their hearts full of love.

“I now pronounce you husbands,” Imposter finished, a slight smile on his face, “You may now kiss the groom.” With a brief look between them, Hajime pulled Nagito into a deep kiss, everyone around them clapping. Hajime could have sworn he heard Teruteru wolf whistle.

Hajime and Nagito broke apart, and gazed at each other, smiling. It had been a long and dangerous road, but they were here, they were married. They joined hands, Hajime squeezing Nagito’s hand softly as they walked back up the aisle together, ready for the rest of their life together.

**Author's Note:**

> The "my heart and my hope" line just struck me suddenly and has stuck with me since and I am emotional about it. 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [komaeda-nagayto](https://komaeda-nagayto.tumblr.com)<


End file.
